


Планы по захвату мира

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Планируется скромная серия драбблов - для успокоения нервов, т.е. всего их будет 5 штук.</p><p>У Дженсена новый телохранитель. Джаред, конечно же, ревнует, ведь этот телохранитель... такой... знойный.</p><p><b>UPD-2:</b> работа заморожена. Продолжения не будет.</p><p><b>UPD:</b> 4. Я люблю тебя, слышишь?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Телохранитель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Padfoot69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot69/gifts).



\- Привет, Брок!   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз.  
Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся и предложил своему новому телохранителю кофе, но тот отказался. Дженсен не настаивал. Хватит и того, что этот странный мужик разрешил называть себя по имени.  
На самом деле Дженсен не думал, что однажды ему придётся отодвинуть в сторону Клиффа и нанять вот такого… профессионала. Нет, он на самом деле профессионал, но рядом с таким телохранителем Дженсен почему-то начинал чувствовать себя Уитни Хьюстон.   
Брок Рамлоу, конечно, не было похож на Кевина Костнера, но ощущение собственной глупости и неуместности рядом с ним просто убивало.  
А всё началось с того, что Дженсена пригласили участвовать в благотворительной акции, посвящённой открытию благотворительного фонда в помощь детям с заболеваниями сердца. Пригласил богатый, всеми уважаемый человек, и, казалось бы, не должно быть никаких накладок. Вот только город, где всё должно было проходить, отличался одной особенностью – слишком криминогенной была обстановка. Поэтому по просьбе этого самого «богатого и всеми уважаемого» Дженсену предоставили вот такого со всех сторон замечательного телохранителя.  
Акция прошла благополучно, а вот приём после неё закончился плачевно. И если бы не Рамлоу – сидеть бы Дженсену на ступеньках особняка с дыркой в животе. А так – отделался только лёгким испугом.  
Дальше – больше.  
Оказалось, что на этом приёме присутствовала некая мисс Айсли, у которой обнаружилась чокнутая подружка-лесбиянка, ревнивая до такой степени, что едва не дошло до смертоубийства.  
Агент Дженсена посчитал, что будет гораздо лучше, если мистер Рамлоу и впредь будет выполнять свои обязанности телохранителя.  
Вроде как спокойнее всем и сразу.  
Самому Дженсену оставалось только смириться.  
Сегодня начинался очередной съёмочный день, всё как обычно, и даже работать будут в павильоне, так что беспокоиться не о чем.  
Вот только работу Рамлоу никто не отменял.  
Дженсен вздохнул и под присмотром бдительного телохранителя забрался в автомобиль.  
Джаред над ним ржал. Самым непристойным образом. Называл его мисс Мэррон, пихал под бок локтём и намекающее двигал бровями. Дженсен отмахивался. Он понимал, что на самом деле его другом движет ревность.  
Так уж получилось от природы, что у Джареда несколько заниженная самооценка и он не всегда уверен в себе. А уж когда увидел рядом с Дженсеном нового телохранителя… Это был самый натуральный конец света.  
Джаред игнорировал Дженсена три дня подряд, не отвечал на вопросы, только фыркал в ответ. И, хоть постепенно смирился с происходящим, всё равно не считал себя виноватым. Поэтому и проявлял своё недовольство методом первоклассника.  
Но сегодняшние сцены не требовали падалечьего участия, а потому в павильоне он не слонялся, как делал это обычно, если у него был короткий перерыв.  
Поэтому день прошёл спокойно, без скандалов и запоротых дублей.  
Зато в присутствии нового телохранителя.  
Нет, ну вот спрашивается, от чего защищать Дженсена среди его же собственных коллег, половина из которых для него просто вторая семья?  
Но, видимо, агенту виднее.

В конце рабочего дня Дженсен вдруг заявил:  
\- Сегодня пойдём в бар.  
\- Не домой? – Рамлоу скептически приподнял брови.  
Он прекрасно знал распорядок дня своего подопечного и помнил, что в дни, когда мистер Эклз не работает в паре с мистером Падалеки, рабочий день заканчивается быстро и, как правило, сразу дома.  
К слову, живут эти двое как раз в одном доме.  
Но Дженсен только помотал головой:  
\- Нет, в бар. Хочу напиться. Ты, судя по всему, компанию мне не составишь.  
\- Нет, сэр. На работе не пью.  
\- Ну и замечательно. Значит, после бара и отвезёшь меня домой.  
Спорить с ним никто не собирался.

Честно говоря, когда начальство заявило, что временно отстраняет его от полевой работы, Брок даже не поверил своим ушам. Это что? Его увольнять собрались, что ли? Или отправлять досрочно на пенсию?   
Но когда ему объяснили суть нового задания, он едва не охренел.  
Предложенная многоходовая операция казалась просто бредовой.  
Но…  
Сейчас, сидя в баре рядом со своим подопечным, подпирая спиной барную стойку и лениво оглядывая зал, Брок пришёл к одному интересному выводу.  
Дженсен Эклз очень странно действовал на людей.  
В него можно было влюбиться с первого взгляда – слишком красив и харизматичен. Его можно было боготворить – не зря же в актёры подался, толпа фанаток вечно вилась рядом.  
Но если он хотел, чтобы его не замечали – он становился едва ли не невидимкой.  
Потому что сейчас, в обычной ванкуверском баре, на них и правда никто не обращал внимания. Как будто среди простых смертных не сидел Дженсен-тот-самый-Эклз, равнодушно надираясь до зелёных чёртиков.  
Он вполне подходил для поставленной руководством задачи.   
А уж если с ним ещё и поработать…  
..вот только была одна глобальная проблема.  
Проблема, из-за которой Эклз не собирался ехать домой сразу, как делал это обычно в такие дни. Проблема, из-за которой Эклз пил и никак не мог напиться, хотя очень старался.  
Звали эту проблему Джаред Падалеки.  
Ещё раз оценив способность клиента надраться, Брок решил, что сегодня точно напишет подробный отчёт. Более подробный, чем обычно.

06.10.2014


	2. Явление

Приближался долгожданный хиатус, и Джаред уже успел достать с вопросом, куда они поедут в этом году. Дженсен с тоской смотрел в потолок и думал, что хорошо бы иметь менее болтливого партнёра. Впрочем, зря он так. Он на самом деле любил Джареда. Хоть они и старались не показывать на публике свои отношения – но однажды уже крупно спалились, оформив покупку дома на двоих, хоть и пытались логически объяснить это удобством проживания, в конце концов, им обоим Ванкувер не родной город, - но каждый в тайне мечтал, «что было бы, если бы».

Дженсен знал, что Джаред уже присмотрел ему подарок на Рождество. Да он и сам уже давно подсуетился – купил на ComicCon’е давнюю мечту Джареда. И точно знал, что падалечья душа будет в диком восторге.

Вот уже практически полгода Дженсен прятал в самом надёжном месте «медвежонка Баки», мягкую игрушку в виде мишки в костюмчике персонажа комиксов Марвел. Мало того, этот мишка был очень особенным – в лапах он держал открытку с автографом самого Стэна Ли.

Наверно, мало кто знал, что Джаред Падалеки, тот самый Сэм Винчестер из знаменитого сериала об охотниках на нечисть, страшно фанател по комиксам о супергероях.

Дженсен знал, что за первый выпуск «Бэтмена» Джаред был готов душу продать.

Купить эту самую душу пока не получалось – у Дженсена ещё не достаточно средств, чтобы раздобыть этот раритет.

Поэтому…

Приходилось довольствоваться малым. Горячей тушкой под одеялом и влюблённым взглядом по утрам.

 

 

В конце рабочего дня вся съёмочная группа решила отправиться в бар – заранее отметить День Благодарения, потому что актёрам, как обычно, дали неделю отдыха в честь праздника. Традиция такая у местных.

Дженсен быстро переоделся, надел худи, и вышел из трейлера.

Кто бы сомневался – Рамлоу уже был тут как тут. Вот вроде Дженсен понадеялся, что сегодня его выпустят из-под бдительного присмотра, но… как бы ни так.

Джаред стоял рядом, обиженно сопя, но, увидев Дженсена в худи, просто снова засиял своей улыбкой с ямочками так, что глазам стало больно.

Нет, Рамлоу, конечно, неплохой мужик, но… хотелось бы уединения – хоть иногда.

 

 

В баре было шумно, накурено, гремела музыка, и народ из съёмочной группы едва ли не бесновался, распевая на весь зал «Wewillrockyou». Джаред успел оттащить Дженсена в сторону, подальше от центра помещения, туда, где почти не было освещения.

Они с удовольствием выпивали, ржали, как придурки, подначивали сидящего – естественно – рядом с ними Рамлоу и пытались его споить. Не сказать, что получалось, но сурового телохранителя всё-таки удалось немного растормошить. Разговор завязался сам собой, сначала на отвлечённые темы, а потом, слово за слово, всё больше поднималось более личных тем.

И в конечном итоге всё-таки прозвучал этот вопрос:

\- …а если не секрет, что за странная худи? Сама чёрная, а капюшон красный… Как-то оно…

\- Да ничего странного, - отмахнулся Джаред и пьяно ухмыльнулся. – Я подарил её Дженсу год назад. В честь Джейсона Тодда, которого он озвучивал в мультике про Бэтмена.

Дженсен едва не заржал в голос:

\- О да!.. Джаред у нас помешан на комиксах, а Джейсон – его самый любимый Робин!

\- Потому что он самый плохой Робин, - тут же фыркнул Джаред и спрятал смущённую улыбку за кружкой пива.

\- Ну, да, - продолжил Дженсен, пьяно улыбаясь, - и Джаред чуть ли не в голос рыдал, когда DCперезапустили всю свою вселенную!

Джаред обиженно вскинулся:

\- Эй! Они переделали Роя! Отобрали у него дочь! Ты бы видел, что они сделали с остальными! А Кори?[1]

\- И вот так каждый день, - пожаловался Дженсен, чуть привалившись плечом к Рамлоу. – Радует только то, что Марвел не сделали такую ошибку с Кэпом.

\- Они переделали Баки,[2] \- хмыкнул телохранитель совершенно неожиданно и тут же приложился к своей кружке с пивом, правда, безалкогольным.

\- Вот! Ты меня понимаешь! – Джаред пьяно хлопнул Рамлоу по плечу и икнул. – Сколько раз я говорил об этом Дженсу, а он…

\- Он со своим фанатством меня уже достал капитально, - доверительно сообщил Дженсен своему телохранителю. – У нас все стены в гостиной завешаны плакатами Капитана Америка.

Рамлоу глянул сначала на одного из них, потом на другого… и вдруг сам заржал, едва не складываясь пополам:

\- Парни, вы не поверите, но… я с этим сам сталкиваюсь едва ли не каждый день! У меня есть знакомый… он фанатеет от вас – просто безумно!

Дженсен переглянулся с Джаредом, и тот выдал:

\- Ну так приводи его! Пусть посмотрит на всё, так сказать, изнутри!

Будь они оба потрезвее, то, может быть, заметили бы, как ухмыльнулся в кружку Рамлоу.

Как будто поймал их на слове.

 

 

Прошла неделя, а вместе с ней и День Благодарения, та пьяная вечеринка давно забылась, снова началась рабочая рутина. Съёмки, репетиции, отработка сцен с драками, привычный процесс, во время которого не до претензий к агенту и не до разборок с присутствием телохранителя на площадке.

Джаред продолжал строить планы на зимний хиатус, Дженсен старался не поддаваться на откровенные провокации. Всё равно им придётся разъехаться отсюда по одиночке – и по разным маршрутам. Агент настаивал и едва ли не угрожал.

Иногда Дженсену казалось, что от него хотят чего-то неведомого, но жутко важного – и важно это явно не для него. Он не понимал, что происходит, но чувство, что им тонко манипулируют, никак не покидало.

Рамлоу постоянно был в поле зрения, стоило только выйти за пределы собственного дома. Впрочем, он и в доме был слишком часто и слишком много – ему приходилось ждать, когда Дженсен соберётся на съёмки, очередное мероприятие или просто в магазин.

Джаред всё больше уходил в себя. Обкладывался со всех сторон своими чёртовыми комиксами, или заворачивался в плед и устраивал киномарафон в гостиной, гоняя все части про марвеловских супергероев… начиная с «Железного Человека» и заканчивая новомодными нынче «Секретными Мстителями»[3] \- в своё время он дико радовался, что в одном фильме и Капитан Америка, и Лунный Рыцарь, и Чёрная Вдова… Он не желал объяснять Дженсену, что происходит, но всем своим видом показывал, что очень обижен.

С каждым днём становилось всё сложнее переносить происходящее.

Дженсен подозревал, что это какой-то заговор.

Возможно, это такой план у его агента и менеджера – испортить их с Джаредом отношения. От этой дурацкой мысли хотелось побиться лбом о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. Паранойя ещё никого до добра не доводила.

 

 

В «Старбаксе» было на редкость немноголюдно. Брок устроился у окна, чтобы видеть своего подопечного, отошедшего к кассе.

У Эклза и его напарника в последнее время были жутко натянутые отношения. Если раньше эти двое буквально не отлипали друг от друга, то теперь… между ними будто кошка пробежала.

Достав из кармана куртки телефон, Брок проверил время.

Кажется, они успевают.

Честно говоря, он уже и сам устал от происходящего по самое не могу. Дико хотелось вернуться в Страйк – по своим парням он соскучился просто жутко. В его группе никто не закатывает истерики по утрам на тему «я не хочу ехать на эту встречу» - просто выполняют приказ без вопросов.

Не хватало Роллинза с его спокойствием и патологическим пофигизмом.

Да и вообще эта Канада уже стояла поперёк горла, с её сыростью, холодом и бесконечно звездящим Ванкувером. Тут куда ни плюнь – сплошные звёзды. То ли дело в Вашингтоне – если и рискнёшь плюнуть, то обязательно попадёшь в какую-нибудь политическую шишку. Вмиг плеваться расхочется.

Одним словом, дико хотелось домой.

Скоро у этой сладкой парочки наступит хиатус, и Брок надеялся, что сможет вернуться – хотя на время зимних праздников.

\- Рамлоу? – раздалось неуверенное сзади.

Блядь! Вот как с ним ещё работать?!

Брок прикрыл глаза, вдохнул, и как можно спокойнее обернулся, растягивая губы в ухмылке.

Только один человек мог подкрасться так тихо. Хотя нет, был ещё один, но не в этом дело.

\- Привет, Роджерс, - поприветствовал Брок подошедшего. – Какими судьбами?

\- Наверное, теми же, что и тебя, - пробормотал Стив Роджерс, оглядываясь.

Значит, командование всё-таки отправило его сюда по каким-то там особым делам, в которые нет смысла вдаваться, всё равно всё засекречено.

Одет Роджерс был, как всегда, если был в гражданском – кожаная куртка, простые джинсы и набившая оскомину клетчатая рубашка. Чем тут же, блядь, выделялся даже в обычном «Старбаксе».

\- Присаживайся, - предложил Брок и снова оглянулся на подопечного.

Эклз и Падалеки как раз возвращались со своими заказами.

И вот тут Роджерса проняло.

Проняло так, что тот не заметил, как сжал в руке пластиковый стаканчик с горячим кофе.

Твою. Мать.

Брок закрыл глаза ладонью и скорбно вздохнул.

Роджерс увидел своего кумира.

10.10.2014

 

[1] Имеется в виду перезапуск вселенной DC, произошедший в 2011м году, обозначенный как New 52. Под предлогом перезапуска многие герои не только получили новую биографию, но даже стали иначе выглядеть внешне. Что касается Роя Харпера (Арсенала) – его сделали моложе, у него в наличии обе руки, не было наркозависимости (вместо этого он проходил лечение от алкоголизма) и – самое главное – нет дочери Лиан, которую родила Чешир. Что касается Кори (Старфайр), то теперь она – не просто тамаранская принцесса, а ещё и бывшая рабыня, проданная собственной сестрой в качестве залога мира захватчикам планеты Тамаран. И если судить по некоторым моментам в сюжете, напрочь забыла Найтвинга.

[2] Имеется в виду, что при создании Зимнего Солдата сценарист Эд Брубейкер пересмотрел некоторые моменты биографии Баки, сделав из него не просто подростка, выросшего в военном лагере, а специально подготовленного бойца, уже в шестнадцать лет способного выполнять сложнейшие диверсионные задачи.

[3] «Секретные Мстители» (Secret Avengers) - серия комиксов Марвел от 2010 года.


	3. Не то, что ты думаешь

В последнее время жизнь Джареда буквально разваливалась на куски. Всё началось с того, что у Дженсена появился новый телохранитель. В тот казалось, что всё не так страшно – в конце концов, смог же этот мужик спасти Дженсена, когда на того напали. Какие ещё могут быть претензии?  
А претензии у Джареда были.  
Он, конечно, понимал, что это всего лишь его паранойя – ну, он надеялся на это. В конце концов, не будет же Дженсен заглядываться на мужика, которому полтинник? Он даже на Джеффа не заглядывался, хотя на момент знакомства тому было всего лишь тридцать девять.  
Всё дело было в том, как этот Рамлоу смотрел на Дженсена.  
И как сам Дженсен смотрел на Рамлоу.  
У нового телохранителя была привычка странно улыбаться, когда он видел Дженсена. Улыбка эта была какая-то… слишком уж нежная, почти с умилением.   
Ладно, это можно списать на то, что, может, у этого Рамлоу дети от их сериала тащились. Хотя Джаред не знал, есть у того дети или нет.  
Что же касается Дженсена… тот, замечая эти взгляды начинал едва заметно нервничать.  
Ну, казалось бы, с чего так переживать, правда?  
Но, может быть, было с чего?  
Джаред с вопросами не лез. Понимал, что от его напарника хрен добьёшься внятных объяснений. Тот вообще не любил объяснять. Считал, что и так всё понятно – всем и сразу. Даже в любви ни разу не объяснился, гад.  
Типа, ты же и так всё понимаешь, Джаред, если бы было как-то иначе, я бы давно от тебя свалил.  
В этом был весь Дженсен.  
И Джареда это злило.  
До хиатуса оставались считанные дни – а там уже и Рождество не за горами.  
К слову, Джаред уже присмотрел подарок и теперь не знал, имеет ли смысл его дарить. А вдруг Дженсен и правда… ну… того. В смысле, устал от их жизни под одной крышей, от работы вместе в одном сериале… от самого Джареда.  
Как раз сегодня нужно было забирать подарок. И никому не сказав ни слова, Джаред тихо вышел из дома, сел в машину и уехал.  
Почему-то казалось, что так будет лучше.  
  
В последнее время жизнь Джареда буквально разваливалась на куски. Всё началось с того, что у Дженсена появился новый телохранитель. В тот раз казалось, что всё не так страшно – в конце концов, смог же этот мужик спасти Дженсена, когда на того напали. Какие ещё могут быть претензии?  
А претензии у Джареда были.  
Он, конечно, понимал, что это всего лишь его паранойя – ну, он надеялся на это. В конце концов, не будет же Дженсен заглядываться на мужика, которому полтинник? Он даже на Джеффа не заглядывался, хотя на момент знакомства тому было всего лишь тридцать девять.  
Всё дело было в том, как этот Рамлоу смотрел на Дженсена.  
И как сам Дженсен смотрел на Рамлоу.  
У нового телохранителя была привычка странно улыбаться, когда он видел Дженсена. Улыбка эта была какая-то… слишком уж нежная, почти с умилением.  
Ладно, это можно списать на то, что, может, у этого Рамлоу дети от их сериала тащились. Хотя Джаред не знал, есть у того дети или нет.  
Что же касается Дженсена… тот, замечая эти взгляды, начинал едва заметно нервничать.  
Ну, казалось бы, с чего так переживать, правда?  
Но, может быть, было с чего?  
Джаред с вопросами не лез. Понимал, что от его напарника хрен добьёшься внятных объяснений. Тот вообще не любил объяснять. Считал, что и так всё понятно – всем и сразу. Даже в любви ни разу не объяснился, гад.  
Типа, ты же и так всё понимаешь, Джаред, если бы было как-то иначе, я бы давно от тебя свалил.  
В этом был весь Дженсен.  
И Джареда это злило.  
До хиатуса оставались считанные дни – а там уже и Рождество не за горами.  
К слову, Джаред уже присмотрел подарок и теперь не знал, имеет ли смысл его дарить. А вдруг Дженсен и правда… ну… того. В смысле, устал от их жизни под одной крышей, от работы вместе в одном сериале… от самого Джареда.  
Как раз сегодня нужно было забирать подарок. И, никому не сказав ни слова, Джаред тихо вышел из дома, сел в машину и уехал.  
Почему-то казалось, что так будет лучше.  
  
Забрать заказ было делом пяти минут – всего лишь отдать деньги и расписаться, получить красивый бумажный пакет с вложенным внутрь подарком.  
Джаред долго придумывал, что подарить Дженсену. Всё перебрал: от подарочного издания Гёте или авторского браслета до эксклюзивных чехлов в машину.  
Всё было не то.  
Время шло, а Джаред всё ломал голову.  
И потом его осенило. В тот момент ему казалось, что это и правда потрясающая идея.  
И вот сейчас, девочка-кассир мило ему улыбалась, отдавая сдачу, а он сам…  
В голове плыл туман, и всё казалось каким-то мелким и неважным.  
Не помнил, как вышел из магазина, как добрался до машины… И только сев за руль, он опомнился. Положил на колени пакет, вытащил подарок.  
Это был большой фотоальбом в сделанной на заказ кожаной обложке – с тесненным рисунком, металлическими застёжками, как на старинных книгах.  
Когда в голову пришла идея на счёт альбома, Джаред подумал, что вложит в кармашки на первых страницах их общие фотографии. Может быть, даже немножко интимные.  
Но сейчас.  
Он смотрел на переплёт тёплого коричневого цвета, чувствовал под пальцами фактуру рисунка.  
И не чувствовал ничего. Ни радости, ни предвкушения.  
Но он же любит Дженсена. На самом деле любит. А вот любит ли его Дженсен…  
…может, всё это уже и не нужно вовсе.  
Снова положив альбом в подарочный пакет, Джаред отложил покупку на заднее сиденье.  
Домой совершенно не хотелось.  
Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Заведя машину, он решил, что неплохо бы пропустить стаканчик. Для настроения.  
  
Любимый бар встретил Джареда тихой музыкой, приглушённым освещением и запахом поздней осени – барную стойку украсил большой букет из осенних листьев. Присев на стул, Джаред поискал глазами бармена, и, увидев за стойкой незнакомого парня, деловито расставляющего чистые стаканы на полке, удивлённо спросил:  
\- Привет, а что, Энди сегодня не работает?  
\- Привет, - новенький белозубо улыбнулся. – Нет, он в отпуске, меня попросили подменить.  
\- Понятно…  
\- Что будете заказывать?  
Ответить Джаред не успел.  
Дверь открылась, и в небольшое помещение бара вошёл новый посетитель, который тут же направился прямо к стойке.  
Джаред чуть отодвинулся, не желая мешать. Честно говоря, ему хотелось сейчас побыть в тишине, а это место не отличалось особой многолюдностью.  
Посетитель удобно устроился на высоком стуле, облокотился о стойку и чуть ссутулился, хотя, как заметил Джаред, у него была такая осанка, что любо-дорого.  
Пахло от него какой-то едва уловимой свежестью и лёгким ароматом дорогих сигарет.  
Джаред не собирался пялиться, но не смог не обратить внимания, что у парня были свежие царапины на костяшках пальцев правой руки.  
\- О, привет, Джеймс, - поздоровался бармен с посетителем. – Ты, я смотрю, опять во что-то вляпался.  
\- Как всегда, - усмехнулся тот. – Плесни мне водочки.  
\- А не рановато?  
\- Клэй, не будь занудой.  
Бармен только пожал плечами.  
Джаред, дождавшись, когда бармен освободится, заказал:  
\- Мне виски.  
\- Со льдом?  
\- Нет, пожалуй.  
\- Любишь покрепче? – хитро прищурился Джеймс и посмотрел на Джареда из-под упавших на лицо длинных прядей.  
Волосы у него, и правда, были длинные. А ещё, если Джаред правильно понял, он был небрит, и на щеке красовалась ещё одна ссадина.  
\- Сегодня – да, - Джаред пожал плечами.  
\- Клэй, дай-ка нам тогда сразу бутылку, чего мелочиться?  
\- Джеймс, таксисты не хотят больше с тобой связываться, - предупредил бармен, пытаясь вразумить посетителя.  
\- Да плевать на них, пешком дойду, - и Джеймс широко ухмыльнулся. – Давай бутылку.  
В тот момент Джаред ещё успел обратить внимание, что вторая рука у парня была в чёрной кожаной перчатке. Он подумал тогда – мало ли, вдруг у парня протез?  
  
Напились они за вечер в зюзю. Джаред и не заметил, как за первой бутылкой последовала вторая… Не, конечно, пьянки с участием Роше ещё и не так закалят, но очень хотелось притормозить вовремя. Вот только не получилось.  
И в итоге, уцепившись друг за друга, Джаред и его новый знакомый вывалились из бара на улицу под неодобрительным взглядом бармена.  
Стоя под козырьком крыльца, Джаред, чуть пошатываясь, смотрел на ночную улицу, где моросил дождь. В голове всё время крутилась какая-то навязчивая мысль, но ухватить её никак не получалось. Как будто он о чём-то забыл или на что-то не обратил должного внимания.  
Отмахнувшись от этой призрачной мысли, он опёрся на плечо Джеймса – жестковатое какое-то плечо, надо сказать, и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Не хочу идти домой.  
\- Боишься, что не ждёт? – хмыкнул тот.  
\- Да ждёт… канеш, куда денется.  
\- Но?  
\- А… на хрен всё. Предлагаю прогуляться.  
\- Согласен.  
На удивление Джареда, Джеймс шёл гораздо увереннее, чем он сам, хотя и выпил гораздо больше. Почти не шатался, но временами его действительно здорово вело.  
Погода была не лучшей для прогулок – мерзкая морось, холодный воздух. Ладно хоть ветра не было.  
Они шли, перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, пьяно смеялись, и жизнь казалась не такой уж и мрачной.  
Дженсен, конечно, устроит скандал. Или не устроит. Может и вовсе молча развернуться и уйти к себе. А Джареду останется только ночевать у порога на коврике. Но это ведь такая мелочь на фоне всего остального…  
\- …и вот я сижу… знаешь, весь такой пафосно мрачный на этом колченогом табурете, - разглагольствовал Джеймс, упрямо таща их обоих вперёд. Говорил он внятно, только очень медленно. За свою речь Джаред сейчас не поручился бы. – Передо мной все эти жрущие ублюдки за столиками… противно… А в самом конце зала она – просто сидит и смотрит. И глазищи у неё… такие… как со снайперским прицелом взгляд. Я чуть половину слов не забыл в песне.  
\- Она п-том п-дошла? – Джареда мотнуло в сторону, но его удержали.  
\- Ага. Красивая, ухоженная. Эт потом я узнал, что она фотомодель.  
Джеймс говорил без умолку: про службу в Ираке, про то, как его списали, про свою красавицу жену – какая она была удивительная, как любила его… и про то, как её потом не стало.  
\- …я ведь два года по этим барам мыкался… только и умел – что петь. И зачем ей был нужен калека?  
Джаред слушал, а в голове шумело, и почему-то казалось, что он этого Джеймса знает уже очень давно.  
\- …когда её не стало, понаехали её родственнички, решили… что какой-то солдафон не может получить её деньги. А не было никаких денег, Джей!  
\- Не было? – Джаред нахмурился.  
\- Не-а, - Джеймс хрипло засмеялся. – Ни цента из всего того, что было у неё. Ушло на её лечение. Рак так просто не лечится.  
Джаред сочувственно кивнул.  
\- …ну, я плюнул, оставил им дом, пускай делят, как хотят, хоть удавятся из-за него. А сам свалил сюда. Тут, канеш, не Калифорния… но и никто из этих сук не сунется донимать…  
\- А на что живёшь сейчас? – Джаред нахмурился.  
\- На пенсию. Что мне, много надо что ли?  
Джаред даже не заметил, как они выбрались на Уотер-стрит, отсюда до площади было уже рукой подать – можно и попробовать поймать такси, если что.  
Тёплый свет фонарей дрожал в холодной мороси, неоновые огни рекламы, проезжающие мимо автомобили… здесь было не очень людно, пока не выйдешь на перекрёсток, и Джаред уже настроился, что вот сейчас они потихоньку дойдут до площади…  
Где-то совсем рядом раздались выстрелы, Джаред даже не успел понять в чём дело, а Джеймс – резко дёрнулся, вцепившись в его плечо мёртвой хваткой.  
А потом был взрыв – яркий, эффектный, как в кино, прямо за машинами, в трёх метрах от них.  
Джеймс успел схватить его в охапку, швырнуть за ближайший автомобиль и – Джаред решил, что у него поехала от выпитого крыша – оторвал от машины дверцу, прикрывая их обоих от взрывной волны, как щитом.  
Завыла сигнализация, раздался цветистый мат, а Джаред… он лежал на мокром асфальте, прижатый тяжёлым телом, и не смел дышать.  
\- Бляяя… - выдохнул Джеймс.  
И до Джареда донёслось возмущённое со стороны взрыва:  
\- Вы, мудаки, какого хуя творите, мать вашу?! Что вообще посторонние делают на площадке?!  
И вот тогда Джаред заржал в голос.  
  
На заплетающихся ногах они удирали в разноцветную ванкуверскую ночь с места своего преступления и продолжали ржать, как умалишённые.  
\- …ты видел его лицо? – почти выл от смеха Джеймс. – Я думал, у него глаза на лоб вылезут!  
\- Ещё бы! – Джаред пытался вытереть выступившие слёзы. – Мы же влезли в самый кадр и испортили им такой эпичный взрыв!  
Живот болел от смеха, кое-как они добежали до ближайшего тёмного переулка, спасаясь от возможной – хотя кому они, на хрен нужны? – погони. И вот уже Джаред стоит, откинувшись на кирпичную стену дома, пытаясь отдышаться и улыбаясь, как безумный Чеширский кот из фильма Бёртона, а Джеймс…  
Того снова повело – и буквально впечатало в Джареда.  
Смех внезапно пропал.  
Джаред видел перед собой в миг посерьёзневшие серые глаза, удивительно красивые, искусанные губы.  
Джеймс чуть наклонил голову – и коснулся лбом его лба, медленно выдохнул.  
Губы его, удивительной формы, были так близко, что Джаред даже не сразу это понял. Он машинально облизнулся – в горле пересохло.  
Ещё чуть-чуть, и это будет самый настоящий поцелуй…  
Но Джеймс спокойно отстранился – медленно, неспешно, почти дразня, и тихо сказал:  
\- Нам лучше поймать такси.  
  
Джаред стал уходить из дома по вечерам, не говоря Дженсену, куда. Нет, не из вредности. И даже не от обиды, которая всё ещё ворочалась холодным комком где-то за грудиной. Просто и сам Дженсен стал где-то задерживаться после одиночных съёмок. Раньше это как-то не особо бросалось в глаза, но теперь…  
…теперь просто получалось так, что говорить о своих отлучках было некому. Джаред приходил домой – а там никого. Максимум записка на холодильнике, что Дженсен задерживается.  
А Джаред уходил в бар – и вовсе не пить. Как оказалось, Джеймс действительно охрененно поёт. По нечётным числам он приходил выступать на маленькой – совсем крошечной – сцене, которая обычно пустовала, если не было никаких шумных праздников. Он играл на старой, потёртой гитаре и не очень громко пел, но так, что дыхание перехватывало и сердце едва не застревало в горле.  
Они с Джеймсом больше не вспоминали тот эпизод с несостоявшимся поцелуем в переулке, но зато Джаред узнал, почему его новому другу так легко удалось выдрать дверцу автомобиля в тот злополучный вечер.  
Это всё протез. Джеймс показал его всего один раз – снял перчатку, жалуясь, что иногда между металлических пластин попадает ткань.  
Сказать, что Джаред буквально запал на эти стальные, чётко работающие, ювелирно собранные пальцы – ничего не сказать. Он тогда, глядя на протез сияющими глазами, просто выдохнул:  
\- Да ты крут! Совсем как Люк Скайуокер!  
\- Круче! – хмыкнул тогда Джеймс. – Юный джедай не мог отрывать автомобильные дверцы даже после того, как стал истинным мастером своего ремесла.  
Они тогда посмеялись, но у Джареда больше не выходило из головы, насколько прямая и ровная была осанка у Джеймса.  
Вот уже действительно – в такого могла влюбиться не только фотомодель.  
Джеймс и сам был почти как с обложки.  
Ну, если его причесать и одеть в модные шмотки.  
Хотя он и так хорош.  
Сегодня в небольшом зале посетителей было чуть больше чем обычно – наверно, сказалось то, что новый бармен – Клэй – повесил на дверь напечатанное на принтере объявление, что Джеймс по вечерам поёт.  
Джаред пробрался к столику в самом тёмном углу, прекрасно зная, что Джеймс его заметит. Заказал себе кофе покрепче и весь превратился в слух.

…От холода сводит пальцы на грифе  
Я знаю, что ты где-то рядом  
Не верю, что ты уже не в этом мире  
Ведь я без тебя умираю.  
Пусть струны порвутся, изрезав мне душу,  
Я рвусь к тебе в самое небо.  
Позволь чары смерти и льда мне разрушить  
Забрать тебя к жизни и свету…

  
Джаред затаил дыхание. Слова вроде простые и мелодия незатейливая – Джеймс иногда пел что-то своё, личное. Вот прямо как сейчас. Это, видимо, опять было про его жену.  
Господи, как же он любил её, если до сих пор так терзает душу и себе, и другим.  
  
На следующий день у Джареда был выходной. Ну, как выходной. С утра занят только четыре часа. То есть по факту – короткий день, но больше нравилось называть выходным.  
У Дженсена, естественно, обнаружились какие-то внезапные дела. Кажется, с ним хотели поговорить на счёт приглашения на очередной благотворительный вечер. У Джареда было полное ощущение, что Дженсен внезапно стал Матерью Терезой. Уж слишком часто его стали приглашать на подобные мероприятия.  
Такое чувство, что вот без его присутствия – само мироздание рухнет.  
Разумеется Джаред был недоволен.  
После съёмок он не стал заезжать домой. Сразу позвонил Джеймсу.  
Полтора часа они вдвоём таскались по магазинам, искали – вот смешной момент, на самом деле – подходящую отвёртку, чтобы Джеймс мог сам подкрутить одну из пластин. Свою отвёртку он успел потерять во время переезда, а локтевая пластина на протезе за последнее время почему-то сильно ослабла.  
Отвёртка была нужна особая.  
Джаред так и не понял – крестовая или прямая.  
Джеймс придирчиво их изучал, выбирая самый маленький диаметр, говорил, что нужен «вот совсем самый маленький».  
В конечном итоге они нашли необходимое и сразу поехали к Джеймсу – тот, оказывается, снимал номер в недорогой гостинице на окраине Ванкувера. На вопрос Джареда, откуда у военного, вышедшего на пенсию, деньги на гостиницу, тот просто просто пожал плечами. Типа, свои сбережения и раньше были, а квартиру пока не удалось найти, но он над этим работает.  
Едва они вышли из машины Джареда, как Джеймс скривился:  
\- Джей… нам надо скорее попасть в номер.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, скорее в номер, блин!  
Погода, конечно, была не самая лучшая – снова шёл дождь. Шлёпая по лужам своими тяжеленными берцами, Джеймс поспешил к гостинице, и Джаред рванул следом.  
В холл они ворвались едва ли не на перегонки, Джаред безумно ржал над очередной шуткой друга. Проносясь мимо ресепшена, Джеймс только мимолётно кивнул администратору и сразу же уволок Джареда в лифт. Где уже на ходу – едва закрылись двери – принялся сдирать с себя мокрую куртку.  
  
\--  
  
Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто его пропустили через соковыжималку. Сначала очередная провалившаяся попытка поговорить утром с Джаредом – полное ощущение, что Вселенная устроила заговор против них. Едва он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какие у Джареда планы на вечер, как зазвонил телефон. Разумеется, это был Майкл, его агент.  
О разговоре пришлось забыть – потому что они в итоге опоздали на съёмки.  
Рамлоу был суров и молчалив, как никогда.  
Складывалось полное ощущение, что телохранитель вот таким манером осуждает безалаберность и непунктуальность своего подопечного. Как будто это Дженсен был виноват.  
Рабочий график не совпал, и Джареда отпустили раньше.  
Нет, он спросил Дженсена, подождать ли, но тут выяснилось, что звонит некая Рашман, которая очень хочет поговорить с Дженсеном насчёт очередного благотворительного вечера.  
Иногда Дженсену казалось, что Вселенная его ненавидит.  
В общем, Джаред ушёл с площадки, разговор с мисс Рашман оказался на редкость скучным и предсказуемым, а в итоге…  
\- Мистер Эклз, - Рамлоу заговорил как раз в тот момент, когда оба сели в машину, и ожидавший их водитель завёл двигатель.  
\- Да? – Дженсен устало вздохнул.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы сегодня очень не в духе, но я бы хотел попросить вас об одолжении.  
\- Я слушаю, - он обречённо закрыл глаза.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что передать моему другу, Стиву, ну, вы его помните. Пока он здесь, в Ванкувере. Вечером он уезжает, потому что его переводят в другой район. Мы могли бы…  
\- Да без проблем, - отмахнулся Дженсен и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
Он устал. Морально и физически.  
И ещё с Джаредом ничего не ладится… эти его исчезновения в последние дни… каждый раз, как он возвращается, от него вечно пахнет сигаретным дымом, крепким кофе и чем-то ещё, совсем неуловимым, но таким… чужим.  
Дженсен знал, что Джаред не курит. Иногда только сигарами балуется, но это не в счёт.  
А тут – конкретный такой запах сигаретного дыма.  
Ходил в бар? Опять? Что там забыл? Новый друг? Ах, новый, значит…  
Ну-ну.  
А так хотелось, чтобы, как раньше, завалиться вместе на один диван, притереться друг к другу поближе – и спать, наслаждаясь просто теплом друг друга. Восстанавливая свои силы – физические и душевные.  
Этого так не хватало сейчас.  
А ещё Рамлоу – и Стив, его бывший коллега. Или не бывший. Хрен их разберёт, что там за отношения вообще. Полное ощущение, что этот самый Стив, который младше даже самого Дженсена, для Рамлоу – всё равно что кумир детства.  
Когда Дженсен замечал их вместе, он ощущал себя в состоянии непроходящего фэйспалма.  
Ну не бывает так.  
Не-бы-ва-ет.  
Ты или хочешь человека – или нет.  
А тут – детский сад какой-то.  
И ведь сам этот Стив вообще ничего не замечает.  
Но общаться с ним интересно, очень такой… образованный, начитанный молодой человек, правда, иногда кажется несколько… потерявшимся во времени. Иногда как спросит что-нибудь, вроде, «а кто такой Люк Скайуокер». И даже не знаешь, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.  
Наверно, немного отвлечься от своих бесконечных проблем и правда будет хорошо.  
  
Рамлоу не хотел, чтобы Дженсен выходил из машины – Дженсену было плевать. Он вышел под дождь, кутаясь в тонкую кожаную куртку. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что сегодня будет буквально библейский потоп? Под ногами простирались огромные лужи, недавно купленные ботинки хлюпали, и было ясно, что придётся покупать новые… но все эти мысли проходили мимо.  
Рамлоу не очень вежливо подпихнул его в спину, направляя вперёд.  
Видеть, как телохранитель закатывает глаза, не хотелось.  
В маленьком уютном холле было тепло, сухо и вообще как-то… совсем по-домашнему.  
Дженсен отошёл к окну, не рискуя садиться на кожаный диван у стены. С одежды сейчас текло в три ручья, ещё не хватало испортить мебель.  
Пока Рамлоу говорил о чём-то с девочкой-администратором, Дженсен просто смотрел в окно – на бьющие по стеклу тяжёлые капли дождя.  
Рамлоу вернулся, негромко сказал:  
\- Мистер Эклз, надеюсь, вы побудете здесь недолго? Или пойдёте со мной? Я всего лишь на пять минут.  
Снова оглядев себя с головы до ног, Дженсен фыркнул:  
\- Да иди уже. Никуда я не денусь. А устраивать потоп на каждом этаже – себе дороже.  
Рамлоу скептически на него посмотрел.  
Дженсен затолкал подальше мысль, что не очень-то профессионально со стороны его телохранителя подобное… Но ему так надоела вся эта гипер-опека, что… пусть будет непрофессионально.  
В кои-то веки.  
А то этот Рамлоу совсем непрошибаемый. Как Терминатор.  
Он проводил взглядом своего телохранителя, быстрым шагом направившегося к лестнице.  
Ещё минуту понаблюдал за бегущими по стеклу холодными струями.  
Дверь за его спиной открылась, кто-то вошёл, со смехом буквально вломился в холл.  
И Дженсен застыл, не веря своим ушам.  
Он знал этот смех. Да он бы его в тысячной толпе на митинге услышал!  
\- Да ты рехнулся просто!.. – шипел один из вошедших.  
\- Чем быстрее доберёмся до номера – тем лучше! – нервно ответил второй.  
Дженсен медленно обернулся, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы его интерес не заметили.  
Эти двое бегом добрались до лифта.  
Один – это точно Джаред. Мокрый, улыбающийся…  
А вот второй…  
Второго Дженсен никогда не видел: ниже ростом, дюймов на пять, хотя и достаточно высокий – да рядом с Падалеки любой будет казаться мелким! – с невероятно чёткой осанкой, почти королевской, такое редко сейчас встретишь. Длинные волосы, от воды совсем тёмные. И как-то нервно теребит рукав.  
Дженсен замер, сжав губы в тонкую линию.  
Хорошо сложен, ничего не скажешь.  
Джаред любит таких – невысоких по сравнению с ним, темноволосых… с фигурой.  
  
\--  
  
\- Эй, точно всё нормально? – забеспокоился Джаред снова. – Может, позвонить куда-то надо?  
\- Да кому ты позвонишь, - скривился Джеймс, - Тони Старку, что ли? Сами справимся, только помоги содрать эту мокрую хрень.  
Дверь за собой они захлопнули, но было не до замка.  
Джеймс стиснул зубы, пытаясь выпутать из рукава мокрой куртки левую руку.  
Джаред бросился помогать.  
Он слышал, как гудит под одеждой пластинчатый протез. Идеальная искусственная конечность, если бы ещё за ней уход был соответствующий.  
Куртка оказалась на полу, сырым комом валялась у них под ногами. Джаред помогал другу стаскивать липнущую к телу рубашку – та не расстёгивалась, а протез начинал гудеть всё сильнее.  
Наконец им удалось оголить Джеймсу плечо… правое.  
Чертыхнувшись, тот дёрнул воротник рубашки влево…  
\- Да стой ты! – зашипел Джаред. – Не мешай!  
Разобравшись с оставшимися пуговицами, Джаред принялся аккуратно стягивать рукав – который застрял между пластинами в локте.  
\- Да что ж за блядство-то, а! – Джеймс уже вцепился зубами в правый рукав, надеясь снять хотя бы его.  
\- Сейчас, потерпи, - Джаред плюнул на все условности и опустился на пол – сначала одним коленом, потом другим. – Сейчас… да не дёргайся! Подойди ближе…  
И в этот момент дверь открылась.  
  
\- Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть парень, - тихо произнёс Джеймс.  
Он сидел на кровати рядом с Джаредом и откручивал крошечной отвёрткой заевшую пластину. Протез мерно гудел, а рукав многострадальной рубашки превратился в лохмотья.  
Джаред потерянно смотрел перед собой, не зная, что теперь делать.  
Всё случилось так быстро и неожиданно.  
Дверь открылась – и на пороге появился Дженсен. Джаред даже не сразу увидел его. Не сразу понял, что происходит и как всё это выглядит со стороны.  
А Дженсен…  
Ничего не сказал и просто ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Вот и всё.  
\- Странно вообще, что он здесь оказался, - продолжал Джеймс. Отложил отвёртку в сторону, пошевелил металлическими пальцами. – Он что, следит за тобой?  
\- Нет, - Джаред наконец-то смог заговорить, голос почему-то звучал сипло. – За ним такое не водится. Наверно, просто случайно оказался здесь…  
\- Интересно, зачем бы. Всё-таки вы знаменитости… он ведь твой напарник, да? Ну, по сериалу.  
\- Ага.  
\- Так вот, зачем бы знаменитости тащиться в дождь к чёрту на рога, да ещё заваливаться в чужой номер в дешёвой гостинице…  
\- Не такая уж и дешёвая, - буркнул Джаред.  
\- Ну… хорошо, не самая дешёвая, - правой Джеймс осторожно отодвинул пластину. – Подержи. Только не лезь пальцами внутрь, коротнёт. Мне-то ничего, но тебе не понравится.  
\- Держу.  
\- Отлично… Он вообще у тебя отходчивый, нет?  
Джаред смотрел, как его друг что-то подтягивает своей крошечной отвёрткой внутри протеза, матерится сквозь зубы, рвано дышит. Наверно, это всё-таки больно?  
\- Обычно он вообще не показывает, что обижен. Даже и не поймёшь сразу, в чём дело. А если вот так… уходит, молча. Это всё, это пиздец.  
\- Сочувствую, - Джеймс вздохнул. – Отпускай, ага. Слушай, Джей, ты же ни в чём не виноват.   
\- Знаю, но ему-то не объяснишь. Он сейчас упрётся рогами в стену – и будет молчать, даже слушать не захочет.   
\- Тяжёлый случай… Может, тогда останешься? Переночуешь, а утром домой. Чего тащиться сейчас в дождь?  
\- Не, спасибо. Я лучше в трейлере переночую. Мне сейчас… подумать надо.  
\- Ну, смотри. Если что – звони, приеду, заберу к себе, - Джеймс криво усмехнулся.  
Пластина была снова на месте – крепко прикручена, и сейчас Джеймс сгибал и разгибал руку в локте, проверяя, как работает. Застрявший кусок ткани, который всё-таки удалось вытащить, теперь валялся на полу, чёрный от смазки.  
В комнате пахло машинным маслом и чем-то ещё, совсем незнакомым.  
\- Спасибо, - Джаред слабо улыбнулся и потёр ладонями лицо. – Честно говоря, не думал, что он вообще умеет ревновать. Ладно, разберусь как-нибудь.  
\- Удачи.  
  
\--  
  
Этот благотворительный вечер серьёзно отличался ото всех, что Дженсен когда-либо видел. В конце концов, не каждый день попадаешь в гости к самому Тони Старку. Тому самому Тони Старку, который оказался ещё и прообразом для персонажа комиксов, фильмов, мультфильмов и компьютерных игр про супергероев – потому что, во-первых, действительно гениальный изобретатель, а во-вторых, ещё и спонсор всего этого добра. Старка любят все – не могут не любить, весь шоубизнес готов на него молиться – потому что если Тони на ковровой дорожке, значит, будет невероятная шумиха; его обожают государственные чины – за невероятную фантазию в создании нового вооружения… обожали до недавнего времени, но всё равно не могут про него забыть – из-за его же денег; репортёры вьются вокруг него толпами, потому что Тони Старк – это всегда либо скандалы, либо невероятные заявления…  
…а ещё – Тони занимается благотворительностью. В таких масштабах, которые не снились ни Матери Терезе, ни Леди Ди.  
Дженсен не думал, что однажды и он окажется в списке приглашённых на приём в Башне Старка.  
Но вот – это свершилось.   
Маленький скромный фонд, созданный Дженсеном в помощь детям с синдромом Дауна, оказался в списке, и на это мероприятие, посвящённое помощи детям с различными заболеваниями, Дженсена пригласили как представителя и основателя.  
Что интересно, для гостей не было никакого дресс-кода, потому что Тони Старк в принципе ненавидит костюмы и официоз.  
Именно поэтому Дженсен расхаживал сейчас по одному из этажей башни и рассматривал гостей, одетых, как и он сам, в самую обычную одежду – в джинсы и футболки, юбки и тонкие свитера, одним словом, одетых в то, что действительно удобно и приятно носить.  
С балкона открывался чудесный вид на Центральный парк, освещённый вечерними огнями и кажущийся ненастоящим, почти нарисованным, с такой невероятной высоты.  
Страшно хотелось пить.  
\- Эм… привет?  
 Дженсен обернулся и увидел стоящего в балконных дверях Стива. Того самого Стива Роджерса, бывшего коллегу Рамлоу.  
Или не бывшего.  
Да к хренам все эти непонятки.  
\- Привет, - Дженсен слабо улыбнулся. – О, у тебя есть кола?  
\- Ну да… подумалось, что это будет отличный способ завязать разговор, - Роджерс смущённо засмеялся. – Чувствую себя пятнадцатилетней фанаткой, честное слово. Прости, если помешал.  
\- Не помешал, поверь мне. Спасибо за колу.  
\- Да не за что. Я так понимаю, про сериал сейчас не стоит говорить, да?  
\- Правильно понимаешь, - Дженсен хмыкнул и отпил прямо из бутылки.   
\- День не задался?  
\- Скорее сутки.  
\- Сочувствую.   
\- Да ладно… Слушай, Стив, эмм, можно ведь по имени, да? В общем, я бы хотел спросить тебя… Ты давно знаешь Рамлоу? – Дженсен и сам едва не краснел.  
Почему-то рядом с этим Стивом хотелось соответствовать – не понятно чему, но чему-то. Хорошему, доброму и светлому. Чтобы этот странный человек смотрел на тебя и улыбался – вот так, застенчиво, опуская взгляд. Чтобы он считал тебя достойным вот так разговаривать с ним. Хотя более простого парня, чем этот Стив и придумать нельзя.  
Услышав вопрос Дженсена этот странный человек только повёл плечами, потёр ладонью шею.  
Блин, если бы у Дженсена не было уже отношений, он бы непременно влюбился! Совершенное в своей красоте тело, улыбка и взгляд, сводящий с ума. И всё это совершенство – в обычных драных джинсах и белой футболке без логотипа.  
\- Ну как сказать, - Стив подошёл ближе к перилам и упёрся в них локтями, разглядывая переливающийся огнями вечерний Нью-Йорк. – Не могу сказать, что очень давно знакомы, но прошли через многое. Я бы тут год за три считал, если честно. А что?  
\- Да так… просто, - Дженсен встал рядом, почти касаясь плечом плеча Стива, почему-то так было спокойнее. – Мне иногда кажется, что он… странный.  
Стив засмеялся и снова посмотрел на Дженсена так, что зачесалось между лопаток.  
Дженсен слушал байки из военной жизни, удивлялся, что Роджерс, оказывается, возглавляет фонд помощи ветеранам и их семьям, и не замечал, что за дверью балкона стоят фотографы, активно щёлкающие затворами своих фотокамер.  
Следующим утром, 22 декабря, Джаред купит газету по дороге в аэропорт. И первые дни зимнего хиатуса для него начнутся с фотографии, где Дженсен стоит, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Стива Роджерса, а заголовок будет гласить, что благотворительный приём у Тони Старка дал начало новой дружбе.  
  
\--  
  
Неделю назад.  
\- Стив, сделай одолжение, отнеси эту макулатуру в кабинет… нет, лучше отдай это барахло обратно Пеппер, она знает, что с этим делать. Скажи ей, что я подписал.  
Голос Тони раздавался откуда-то из недр очередной его безумной машины, над которой он работал уже не первый месяц. Была у Тони такая мечта – собрать бронированный костюм, способный летать. Чтобы вот совсем как в комиксах.  
Стив видел пробную модель, которая скромно стояла в самом углу мастерской, скрытая пуленепробиваемым стеклом. После той истории с Обадайей… у Тони развилась паранойя просто до угрожающих размеров.  
К сожалению, эта модель не летала.  
Взяв с дивана стопку бумаг, Стив поинтересовался:  
\- А куда так много в этот раз?  
Список приглашённых выглядел ужасающе.  
\- Не знаю, - Тони нетерпеливо заработал дрелью. – Пеппер принесла – я подписал. Даже не читал, если честно.  
\- А над чем сейчас работаешь? – Стив перевернул пару страниц списка.  
\- Пытаюсь усовершенствовать кое-что для квинджета. Надо же вам на чём-то добираться до места назначения. Мало ли куда вас опять Фьюри отправит.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - взгляд Стива зацепился за одно единственное имя, оказавшееся в самом конце списка. – Слушай, Тони, а можно я загляну на этот твой приём? Могу даже пожертвовать свою зарплату, всё равно у тебя живу и денег не трачу.   
\- Да пожалуйста, - Тони фыркнул и едва не уронил дрель. – Кстати, а с чего вдруг такой интерес. Ты же не любишь вечеринки?  
Ответа не последовало.  
Тони Старк выбрался из недр своего очередного величайшего изобретения и удивлённо пожал плечами.  
Стива в мастерской уже не было.

23.10.2014-07.11.2014


	4. Я люблю тебя, слышишь?..

22 декабря Джаред проснулся рано. Предстояло кое-что сделать, не очень приятное, но иначе он просто не мог. Вдобавок, через несколько часов у него был рейс – домой.  
Так получилось, что и в этот раз они с Дженсеном не могли вернуться в Даллас вместе. Так складывались звёзды на небе из года в год, с самого начала их работы над сериалом. А звёзды складывались обычно руками агентов, чтобы никто даже думать не смел, будто между двумя ведущими актёрами Сверхъестественного есть что-то большее, чем дружба.  
Конечно, они смирились, и даже привыкли – покупать билеты на разные числа, возвращаться домой порознь… но мечтать – всё равно мечтали.  
Быстро собравшись, Джаред положил в сумку подарок и вышел из трейлера. На самом деле он не знал, чего хочет больше: чтобы Дженсен был дома и ещё спал, или чтобы он уже уехал.  
Впрочем, куда Дженсену уезжать в такую рань? У него билеты на 23-е.

\--

К тревожному удивлению Джареда, в доме стояла звенящая тишина. Если судить по состоянию спальни, то Дженсен даже не возвращался домой после вчерашнего. Сердце нехорошо кольнуло.  
Хотелось взять телефон и позвонить, спросить, где он сейчас, в порядке ли…  
Солнечные зайчики плясали на кухонной занавеске, когда Джаред, тоскливо осмотревшись по сторонам, положил на стол приготовленный подарок.   
Есть ли смысл в этом подарке теперь?  
Вряд ли Дженсен простил его. Не в его характере так быстро отходить от настолько серьёзной обиды, уж это Джаред знал точно.  
Сам же он чувствовал себя опустошённым.  
Ещё хуже он почувствовал себя уже в самолёте – когда развернул купленную газету и увидел снимок едва ли не во весь разворот: на балконе, потягивая из бокалов шампанское, любовались ночным небом Дженсен и тот странный парень, Стив Роджерс.  
Да уж, не Рамлоу надо было опасаться.  
Скомкав газету, Джаред тяжело вздохнул. Перелёт предстоял утомительный.

\--

Голова гудела, виски давило пульсирующей болью, а под щекой было такое родное тепло…  
Джаред потянулся, провёл сонно рукой по телу, лежащему рядом, и вздрогнул, услышав стон. Распахнув глаза, он испуганно сел, напрочь забыв про головную боль, шарахнулся назад, едва не свалившись с кровати.  
\- Слушай, Падалеки, хватит скакать, как лось по кукурузному полю, - сонный голос был хриплым после выпитого и целой ночи сумасшедшего ора. - Уймись, и так голова… ооо, как же болит-то…  
\- Джеймс? – всхлипнул задушенно Джаред.  
Ответ прозвучал уже из-под подушки, куда Джеймс зарылся, укрывшись ещё сверху простынёй:  
\- Не кричи только…   
А вот заорать очень даже хотелось.  
Джаред лихорадочно вспоминал прошедшую ночь, но понимал, что ничего хорошего не вспомнит – учитывая, что на нём сейчас только джинсы. Расстёгнутые. А на животе – следы спермы.  
И если судить по тому, что он успел увидеть – на Джеймсе нет вообще ничего, кроме протеза и простыни.  
Так, что было вчера?  
Джаред помнил, как вечером с сестрой и её другом пошёл на музыкальный фестиваль. Помнил тёмное ночное небо и огненные искры фейерверков, помнил шум толпы, собравшейся на площадке перед сценой. Кажется, выступали Rasmus… вроде бы пели Shot… какая к хренам разница?  
Дальше…  
Дальше – Мэган потащила к краю площадки, где народ за столиками пил пиво, смеялся, пел, подхватывая слова очередной песни, исполняемой группой…  
…потом он увидел Джеймса.  
Тот сидел чуть поодаль, снова с гитарой, окружённый людьми, пьяно смеялся и во всю глотку орал Comatose, пытаясь перекричать гремящую из динамиков на сцене музыку.  
Джеймся был пьян, Джаред – тоже.   
Что было дальше – память утратила совсем, но, кажется, он успел сказать Мэган, что уходит.   
Провал.  
Снова фейерверки, смех, стальное плечо под пальцами, и от этого ощущения было почему-то охрененно хорошо, будто Джаред попал в сказку. Наверно, потому что Джеймс со своим протезом всегда напоминал Джареду одного из любимых героев комиксов. Наверно, потому что где-то в глубине души Джаред верил, что Джеймс – тоже супергерой. Ну, примерно так же, как маленький Сэм верил, что его отец – круче Бэтмена.  
Снова провал.  
Дождь, холодный, зараза, пробирающий до костей.  
Очередной провал.  
И вот теперь Джаред похолодел.  
Он вспомнил пьяный поцелуй, смех, мешающий целоваться, металлические пальцы в своих волосах, удивительно нежные. Если бы Джаред своими глазами не видел, что внутри протеза, он бы решил, что эта рука на самом деле живая.  
Что было дальше – он уже не помнил совсем.  
Жизнь внезапно потеряла всякий смысл.  
Джареду казалось, что у него пол разверзся под ногами, и он падает, падает, падает…  
\- Ты там живой? Джей? – Джеймс свесился с кровати и с тревогой заглядывал ему в глаза.  
\- Кажется, нет…

-888-

То, что приём затянется до утра – было ясно и так, потому что Тони Старк не страдает скромностью. И Дженсен заранее озаботился тем, чтобы свалить пораньше.   
Хотелось вернуться домой, удостовериться, что Джаред не надумал ночевать в трейлере и – да, чёрт возьми – не остался на ночь у этого странного парня с металлической рукой.  
Конечно, Дженсен ревновал, куда ж без этого. Ещё это дурацкое ощущение детской обиды, будто он подарил Джареду свой велосипед, и тот катал теперь соседскую девчонку… Глупое, не имеющее логического объяснения чувство.  
Дженсен помнил, что происходило в том номере. Он всё прекрасно видел: и расстёгнутую рубашку на незнакомом парне, и металлический протез, гудение которого слышно было даже от дверей. Заметил он и лихорадочную спешку, с которой эти двое пытались содрать рубашку. Они ведь именно сдирали её.  
Джаред обычно не рвёт чужие вещи. Мама ещё в детстве приучила – если не торопиться, то получится всё. Дженсен точно знал, что Джаред испытывает непередаваемый кайф от медленно раздевания партнёра. Для него это как подарок разворачивать.  
Но то, что происходило в этой чёртовой комнате…  
Очень хотелось забыть.  
Но Дженсен закрывал глаза – и снова видел Джареда, стоящего на коленях перед этим странным человеком.  
Ведь действительно странным.  
Красивый, сволочь, и прекрасно это знает.  
Дженсен вдруг осознал одну вещь.  
Он ведь Джареда ревнует не к этому незнакомцу, а… к персонажу.  
К персонажу комиксов, на которого незнакомец был неуловимо похож, и даже ведь не понять – чем именно. Улыбкой? Блядским взглядом? Общим обликом или непонятной аурой?  
Разумеется, Дженсен чувствовал обиду.  
Но и беспокойство тоже было, с которым он не знал, как бороться.  
От беспокойства отвлёк Стив – сначала заболтал его разговорами о гольфе, о бейсболе, по ходу вспоминал какие-то милые до смешного истории обо всём и сразу. Старательно обходил тему своей службы, но охотно травил байки об отряде, в котором когда-то пересёкся с Рамлоу.  
Дженсен не заметил, как они напились. Нет, Стив вроде и не опьянел особо, но вот сам Дженсен…  
И тогда-то выяснилось, что этот Стив Роджерс живёт прямо здесь, в Башне Старка – вроде как хозяин сегодняшнего приёма любит, когда в его доме до хрена народа, а потому собрал под одной крышей почти всех своих знакомых, о которых точно знал, что у них рука на него не поднимется.  
Стив просто предложил Дженсену остаться ночевать в Башне – места всем хватит, тем более, что у самого Стива в распоряжении целый этаж.  
Дженсен тогда ещё подивился такой щедрости, но даже не подумал спросить, как эти двое вообще пересеклись в этой жизни. Хотя кто знает, может, у них родители дружили семьями, и такое ведь бывает. А учитывая, что Стив – военный, а компания Старка изначально производила оружие, то всё может быть.  
Перед тем, как рухнуть на только что застеленную постель, Дженсен ещё раз проверил свой телефон.   
Ни звонков, ни смс.  
Обида снова колыхнулась в душе, но Дженсен махнул на всё рукой и плюхнулся на свежие простыни.   
Очень хотелось спать.

Следующее утро началось для Дженсена с вежливого голоса, раздавшегося где-то под потолком. Голос представился Джарвисом и сообщил, что капитан Роджерс попросил разбудить Дженсена и пригласить к завтраку в кухню на его этаже.  
Местные порядки показались немного странноватыми, но Дженсен просто отмахнулся от этой мысли, потому что голова болела нещадно.  
В телефоне обнаружились два пропущенных звонка – один от Рамлоу, второй от родителей. Не дозвонившись, телохранитель оставил смс, что в Башне хорошая система безопасности, и вообще он Стиву доверяет, а потому заедет за своим подопечным тогда, когда тот окончательно придёт в себя после… приёма. За вежливыми фразами так и чувствовалось слегка ехидное «алкоголик!».   
Дженсен хмыкнул – ну хоть где-то в этом непогрешимом есть нечто человеческое.  
И отправился в ванную. Умыться и принять душ было не лишним.  
Едва он потянулся к ручке двери, как раздался голос всё того же Джарвиса, рекомендовавшего поискать полотенце и банный халат в шкафу слева.  
После утренних процедур Дженсен позвонил родителям, успокоил, что дома будет уже 23-го, а после звонка – отправился искать кухню.

Кухней здесь оказалось просторное светлое помещение, больше подходящее для художественной студии. И на удивление Дженсена – здесь почти не было навороченных приборов, которыми сейчас так изобилуют современные кухни. Из техники он успел заметить разве ж только простенькую микроволновку, электрический чайник и угрожающих размеров кофемашину, задвинутую в самый тёмный угол.  
Стив стоял у плиты и варил кофе в обычной турке. Услышав шаги, он обернулся, смущённо улыбаясь, а когда понял, куда направлен взгляд Дженсена, устало отмахнулся:  
\- Тони подарил. Я эту адскую машину просто ненавижу.  
\- Почему? – Дженсен присел за стол, уже накрытый на двоих, и подтянул к себе тарелку с яичницей и беконом.  
\- Я не очень хорошо управляюсь с техникой, - пожал плечами Стив. – Бытовой. Эта штуковина стала моим ночным кошмаром, честное слово. Но Тони любит кофе до потери сознания и считает, что у каждого должна быть… Должно быть вот это. Но я лучше сам сварю.  
Дженсен неловко улыбнулся и взял вилку.  
Стив производил впечатление человека, живущего где-то в другом мире. Удивительно спокойный, надёжный, такой… что ему просто хотелось верить. И доверять.   
И, конечно, он был красивый. Дженсен это признавал и пытался не пялиться, а то невежливо получится.  
Но не пялиться не получалось – это совершенное тело ни чуть не скрывали свободные штаны и простая белая футболка. Только сильнее подчёркивали стальные мускулы, рельеф широкой груди и формы…  
Дженсен едва не поперхнулся, когда понял, куда именно смотрит.  
М-да. Рядом с этим Стивом Роджерсом почему-то даже Джаред казался… не таким совершенным. При мысли о Джареде снова вспыхнула обида, приправленная острыми укусами ревности.  
И почему-то подумалось, что вокруг них двоих в последнее время слишком высока концентрация удивительных – в самых разных смыслах – людей. Как будто вселенная и правда задумала некую пакость.

Оставшиеся полдня Дженсен посвятил делам – сначала поменял билет на самолёт, чтобы вылететь домой сразу из Нью-Йорка, потом перебрался обратно в гостиницу, обзвонил всех, кто отвечал за его дурную поездку на этот чёртов приём, отчитался и пригрозил агенту судебным иском, если тот опять вздумает испоганить ему рождественский хиатус. А ближе к вечеру, так и не дождавшись от Джареда никаких вестей, позвонил его матери. Выяснил, что этот оболтус добрался до дома благополучно, но что-то не в настроении, Дженсен, милый, вы там не поругались? Пришлось заверить, что не поругались. А вот потом выяснилось, что Мэган потащила своего братца на музыкальный фестиваль – развеяться.  
Ну, что ж.  
Добрался, слава Богу. А остальное неважно.  
Пока неважно.  
С тяжёлым сердцем Дженсен завалился спать.

Ещё раз проверив, всё ли в сумке на месте, Дженсен бережно уложил сверху запакованную в подарочную бумагу мягкую игрушку – того самого плюшевого Медведя Баки, которого покупал для Джареда. Обиды обидами, а Рождество никто не отменял.  
Рамлоу стоял в дверях номера и терпеливо ждал его.  
Кажется, ничего не забыл.  
И только сделав первый шаг за порог, Дженсен спохватился:  
\- Чёрт! Кофе забыл!  
\- Где? – закатил глаза телохранитель.  
\- Там… на…  
\- Вижу, сейчас прихвачу.  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и потёр глаза ладонью. Спать хотелось жутко. Всю ночь ему снилась какая-то хрень про нападение инопланетян на Нью-Йорк, и сражался с этими инопланетянами почему-то Стив Роджерс, одетый в костюм какого-то комиксного персонажа, помогали ему в этих партизанских боях Рамлоу, сам Дженсен и Камбербетч, изображающий из себя толи волшебника, то ли дракона. На Дженсене почему-то были зелёные трусы в переливающуюся чешуйку, красная рубашка, а за спиной болтался короткий жёлтый плащик. Кажется, в этом сне ещё был Джаред Лето – почему-то с выбеленным гримом лицом и ярко красными от помады губами, растянутыми в жуткой улыбке. Дженсен помнил, что прятался от него в каких-то подворотнях, а Стив бегал по тёмным улицам, кишащим инопланетными тварями, и звал его.  
И в этом сне не было Джареда. Его Джареда, Падалеки.  
\- Кофе, - в руку Дженсену ткнулся пластиковый стаканчик с чуть остывшим кофе. – С вами всё в порядке, мистер Эклз?  
Он дёрнулся и растерянно посмотрел на Рамлоу, потом на свою руку, сжимающую стаканчик. И пробормотал:  
\- Да, всё нормально. Не выспался просто. Пойдём.  
Почему-то всё происходящее казалось не совсем реальным, зыбким. Как будто две реальности накладывались одна на другую, то и дело соскальзывая.   
Рамлоу чуть подтолкнул его в спину, придавая ускорения.  
Да, точно. Не опоздать на самолёт.  
Всю дорогу до подземной парковки Дженсен никак не мог отделаться от воспоминаний о том, что ему снилось. Наверно, просто слишком переживает из-за Джареда, вот и лезут в голову всякие глупости из его комиксов. Помнится, они даже вместе смотрели какой-то фильм – как раз про нападение инопланетян на Нью-Йорк.   
Дженсен выпил кофе и даже не заметил этого, так и шёл с пустым стаканчиком в руке, едва глядя себе под ноги. Хотелось поскорее уже прийти в себя, и он даже подумал, что надо будет по дороге купить ещё кофе и как можно крепче.   
Они уже шли к машине по пустой парковке, когда Рамлоу его внезапно окликнул… А потом в затылке резко заломило острой болью – и Дженсен рухнул в темноту.

\--

Когда Стив увидел на кухне забытые на столе солнечные очки Дженсена, первым делом позвонил Рамлоу в надежде, что тот подскажет, где их с подопечным может застать, чтобы вернуть забытое. Брок не стал артачиться, а честно сказал, что его подопечный никуда сегодня не летит, потому что лежит в больнице. Что именно произошло, Стив так и не понял, но тут же рванул на 34-ю Ист-стрит.  
И вот теперь он быстрым шагом направлялся к палате, в которой лежал Дженсен. И дело было уже вовсе не в забытых очках.  
Стив не любил больницы, с ними было связано слишком много не самых приятных воспоминаний. Мимо него проходили медработники, пациенты, кто-то обращал на него внимание, а кто-то нет. Стив спешил, но старался быть осторожным и вежливым, поэтому, когда случайно столкнулся с медсестрой, остановился извиниться – и замер.  
В конце коридора шёл человек, показавшийся смутно знакомым.  
Но стоило Стиву отвлечься на медсестру, как человек исчез.  
Самым странным в этом было именно «смутно знакомый» - память Стива была слишком хороша, чтобы воспоминания были «смутными».  
Ещё раз извинившись, Стив решительно направился дальше, он надеялся, что успеет догнать этого подозрительного типа.  
Но уже за поворотом коридора никого не было.  
А потом было уже не до подозрений: у дверей в палату Дженсена стоял Рамлоу, слишком нервный и какой-то взъерошенный.  
Подлетев к бывшему коллеге, Стив спросил:  
\- Что случилось? Я так ничего и не понял по телефону.  
\- Я облажался, - произнёс Рамлоу и тихо выругался. – Спускались в гараж, собирались в аэропорт ехать, а тут… какой-то сопляк выскакивает из-за угла, я не успел… Эклз схлопотал по затылку. Должен сказать, затылок у него крепкий. Мелкий говнюк сбежал вместе с бумажником, а мы теперь застряли здесь.  
\- Застряли? – Стив нахмурился.  
Рамлоу отмахнулся и подпер стену рядом с дверью:  
\- Обследования, анализы, осмотр… Снимок сделали, ждём результат. Я уже отчитался.  
Стив нервно прошёлся по коридору.  
Конечно, дело не в очках. Какие к чёрту очки, когда тут такое?  
Он тяжело вздохнул и присел на одно из пластиковых кресел для посетителей. А ведь обрадовался сначала, что вот, повод есть пересечься снова – чёртовы очки отдать.  
Что-то не нравилось ему в происходящем, но вот что?  
Нападение – дело обычное, если честно. Хорошо ещё, что просто ради воровства, а не сталкер какой прицепился. Вина Рамлоу тут, конечно, тоже есть – не уследил. Но нападения на подземных парковках вещь непредсказуемая. Тогда что не так? Может, сама больница? Нет, она ближайшая, куда могли отвезти на «скорой». Вроде бы всё так, как должно быть – в такой-то ситуации.  
\- Он сейчас спит, - Рамлоу присел рядом, потёр шею так, будто она затекла. – Говорят, что ничего опасного. Очень на это надеюсь.  
\- Я тоже очень надеюсь, - прошептал Стив, глядя перед собой.  
Ему не давало покоя ощущение, что он что-то упускает.

24.11.2014 – 20.12.2014


End file.
